Fight For It, Naruto!
by Demon-Of-The-Fox-DOTF
Summary: Naruto never really had any friends. After a rather harsh beating from the local bullies, a jogger saves him. How could he have known this would change his life? NarutoXHina, Naruto/Hajime no Ippo crossover. I DONT OWN THEM


Hello readers

Hello readers! Here is my new story, fight For It, Naruto! It is a Hajime no Ippo Crossover and its mainly about Boxing, because I have taken it up and it is really fun. Well let's get the show started!

Naruto/Ippo: DOTF does not own Naruto, Hajime no Ippo, or any other crossovers he may put in here.

"Can you get the shrimp, dear? The new customers need them for bait!"

"Sure thing Kaa-san!" shouted Naruto. His mother owned a boat rental shop, and he spent all his time there helping her: because of this he has no time for friends, so he is depicted as wimpy, and is picked on a lot. "Good luck on your trip!" he shouted to the fading boat.

"You know Naruto, you don't always have to be here to help me. I'm still young, and you need friends." said Kushina.

Naruto merely grunted in response, for he was tired from working all day.

"You get right to bed dear, you look tired" said Kushina. Naruto did just that.

Next Day

As the bell rang, Naruto overheard a conversation.

"I've got four tickets for the movie, who wants to go?" said a classmate.

"I'm in!" "Yea, me too!' said some other classmates.

"Anybody else?" Naruto got a better look at him and noticed it was Kiba, the rambunctious prankster. "How 'bout you, Uzumaki? You want to come? " he said.

"Sorry Kiba, but I've got work to do" said Naruto dejectedly.

"Whatever man, take care." said Kiba. They were good friends, and he too was a bit disappointed that he couldn't come. As they walked out, he could hear what they were saying.

"Gosh, he's pitiful. He works so much at that shop he smells like fish" said one classmate.

"I know what you mean, he has no friends" said the other

"Hey, lay off him! And he does have a friend, me! So just get off his back alright, he has a single mother and she needs help a lot" said Kiba, defending his fishy friend.

"Whatever" said the others.

Hearing Kiba defend him mad him happy, so he got up and started home.

On his way home, Naruto was ambushed by the usual bullies. Sasuke, Ororchimaru, and Kabuto.

"Hey bitch, where's our money" said the Uchiha. The others never speak, because Sasuke is the leader and so uber powerful, to them at least.

"I, I don't have any" said Naruto.

"What, how dare you not pay respects to the mighty Uchiha?! Fine. Hold him guys." said Sasuke angrily. His two goons grabbed Naruto.

"H-Hey, what are you doing" said Naruto frightened. 'They seem even more fired up today. They are going to beat the shit out of me' he thought

He was right. They started giving him the pounding of his life. Punch to the face, kick to the gut, elbow to the nose, it just never ended.

About10 minutes into the beating, a certain jogger came upon the scene.

"Hey, what the hell are you kids doing" shouted Mr. Jogger.

"None of your business old man" shouted Sasuke, still beating up Naruto.

Jogger rushed down there angrily and said "Get off him"

"Like hell we will" says Sasuke. He rushed him, with his goons following. Jogger just dodged the all, in a very fast way indeed.

"It's going to take more than speed to take us out" said Sasuke and rushed him again. But he stopped short. Why you ask? His school jacket was wide open.

"Wh-What the hell" he said in a scared fashion. Jogger grinned and showed them all of their button's in his hand.

"W-We won't forget this" shouted Sasuke as he ran away

"Hey kid, you alright? Why didn't you defend yourself?" asked the jogger.

"Su-Sug" muttered Naruto

"What the hell are you muttering about kid" said the Jogger confused.

"Sugoi.." Naruto said, right before passing out cold. The last thing he was was the jogger saying

"Hey, hey kid stay awake! Awww, Jeez!"

Naruto woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place. He looked around and saw muscular men everywhere. There were some hitting dangling bags, two men fighting in a ring, a guy hitting a hanging ball, and other men just talking.

'Just where the hell am I?' thought Naruto.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. How are you felling?" asked Mr. Unknown.

"I, I'm Alright, thanks." Said Naruto, intimidated by the big men.

"God, nothing pisses me off more than bullies" Unknown said "But nothing pisses me off more than someone that doesn't defend himself!"

Naruto just looked down dejected

"_You smell like sandworms! You're stinking up the whole school!"_

"_I bet your mom smells like fish too!"_

All those harsh words just got too him. He started trembling.

Unknown noticed this and regretted saying that.

"Ah, look I'm sorry. But why didn't you fight back" inquired Unknown.

"If I fought back, they would beat me up even more. I don't even know how too fight." said Naruto.

"Ah, whatever. What's your name anyway" asked Unknown.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" said Naruto

"Well, my name's… Hatake Kakashi, renowned Pro-Boxer!"


End file.
